Three New Half Breeds 2nd Generation
by Miroke
Summary: Please go read my story Three New Half Breeds before you read this because this is a second part to that story. It is mainly about the cast of Inuyasha and their children.


****

Three New Half Breeds 

2nd Generation

__

By: Deanna James

****

Chapter One: Reunited Old Friends

The sun beat down on two young wolf-looking demons that were running through the forest and they looked in a hurry. The first one was a young female three-quarter wolf demon who had dark brown hair with midnight blue tints in it, she has light blue eyes that are almost a crystal blue color. She is wearing a fur skirt and black armor with fur shoulder pads. Her name is Karashii, first pup of Himeko and Kouga. Right behind her running a little slower than she was was her younger brother Rc. He has long black hair that is put up in a high ponytail like his father's but his hair has midnight blue tints in the bangs. He also wore a skirt and black armor and fur shoulder pads. They both had dark brown wolf tails that swished in the wind as they ran. They both were just as fast as their father was and they didn't need the help of any Shikon no Tama shards to help them.

"Hey sis hurry up we're going to be late!" Rc yelled at his sister Karashii as he gained speed and ran past her.

"Rc slow down we still have a few hours before the reunion starts and I don't won't to have to explain to mom why you have a bump on your head when you run into a tree like you did two days ago remember?" Karashii asked in a teasing tone as she smiled over at her younger brother.

"I didn't run into that tree it just got in my way." Rc said in a defensive tone as he turned his gaze away from his annoying sister.

"Oh Rc please just be quite for the rest of the run I don't feel like arguing with you." Karashii said and smiled over at her brother who wasn't paying her any mind because he had spotted some old friends of his also going to the reunion.

"Hey Kirika!" Rc yelled as he ran over to a young female three-quarter dog demon that had long silvery white that was put up in a high ponytail. She had crystal clear blue eyes and two small doggy ears on top of her head that were also a silvery white. She wore a beautiful red kimono that had white around the collar, sleeves, and bottom. After all she was the Princess of the Western Lands.

"Oh no it's you." Kirika said when she saw Rc running over to her. "Dear brother please get rid of him before I'm forced to hurt the poor wolf." Kirika begged her big brother that had long silvery white hair with black streaks all through it and had sky blue eyes just like his mother's. He had two stripes on each cheek that was a dark reddish purple color. He also had a huge fluffy creamish tail just like his father's thrown over his right shoulder. 

"Oh Kirika just be nice to him for once; it's not like he's going to bite you." Yasha said and then he saw Karashii walking up behind Rc.

"Speaking of biting someone." Kirika said with a smirk on her face when her brother turned and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Kirika I may be your brother but you have to remember that I have much more strength than you do and I won't hesitate to use it if you don't shut your little mouth." Yasha said in a threatening tone as he glared at his younger sister.

"Hello Yasha how have you been?" Karashii asked with a smile on her face as she grabbed her little brother by the ear when he started to go after Kirika. " She said she doesn't like you that way Rc give it up already!" Karashii yelled at Rc as she tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Hey Karashii, Rc." A young three-quarter dog demon said as she walked up beside of Yasha. She had long black hair and a huge fluffy black tail like Yasha's on her left shoulder. She also had one stripe on each of her cheeks that was a dark purple color.

"Oh hello Zuria, man you've sure grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." Karashii said and smiled at Zuria.

"Well we should get going before we make mother angry for being late." Yasha said and looked over at his two sisters.

"Yea you're right." Zuria and Kirika said together and walked up to their brother and smiled over at Karashii. Even though they were younger than their brother was they weren't stupid. It was plain to everyone who knew the two that they were in love with each other but would never confess it to one another.

"Hey guys long time no see!" A familiar voice yelled from over behind some bushes and everyone turned to see two young three-quarter kitsune's walking out of the bushes.

"Tengu, Mizu your right it has been a long time." Yasha said and smiled at his old friends.

"Well this is enough reuniting for right now so lets go see our parents before they come looking for us because we're late." Kirika said knowing what her mother would do to them if they were late.

"Yea knowing your mom Kirika she would hunt us down to the ends of the earth especially if she was human." Tengu said and laughed along with every one else.

"I hate to say it Tengu but your right this time." Kirika said and they all started for the place of most of their births Kaede's village.

****

*At Kaede's Village*

"Where are those kids?" A very angry human with black hair and green eyes asked as she paced with a young wolf hanyou asleep in her arms. The hanyou's name was Shiro he had white hair and a white wolf's tail. The human was Sora. 

"Calm down Sora they'll be here they probably just met up with each other before they got here." Himeko said as she walked over to Sora with a sleeping hanyou in her arms. The little hanyou she had had gray hair with two black streaks in front. His eyes were a strange color one was a golden color like Inuyasha's and the other one was a crystal blue color. The hanyou's name was Raven, his father is Inuyasha.

"Yea just wait they'll be here any minute, or at least they better be." Kagome said as she walked up to Sora and Himeko, Shipara followed Kagome.

"Hey mom!" Two young dog hanyou's yelled as they walked out of the forest. One had dark brown hair with golden eyes and little brown doggy ears on his head and the other had raven black hair with dark blue eyes and little black doggy ears on his head. Their names were Inu Roko and Inu Kuro. 

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here." Kagome said and ran over to her two sons and hugged them both. 

"Mom we heard that something happened between father, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippou, Miroku, and Kikyou." Inu Kuro said and looked at his mother worried.

"Oh yes that." Kagome said and turned to look at five men that her son had mentioned. "Well why don't you see for your self, Mokubara come here please." Kagome said and a young hanyou walked out from Kaede's hut. He had brownish gray hair with black streaks and his eyes were a dark brown color.

"Mokubara," Inu Roko and Inu Kuro said together. " You mean he's father and Kikyou's son?" They both asked at the same time.

"I hate to say it but yes." Kagome said in a sad tone.

****

Author's Note: So here you go Three New Half Breeds 2nd Generation. It took me a while to type this up but here you go. The first story Three New Half Breeds is over the last chapter I put up was the end of it but it will start about ten years in the further with this story. I hope you like it^_^


End file.
